


sweetness

by imposterhuman



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU-gust 2020, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Barista Tony Stark, Fluff, M/M, Matchmaker Natasha Romanov, Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark Friendship, Pining Bucky Barnes, Pining Tony Stark, she has the energy of the grandmother from mulan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25732210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imposterhuman/pseuds/imposterhuman
Summary: Tony had thought he’d hate working as a barista, but the free coffee after every shift went a long way towards sweetening the deal. It also helped that Natasha, his friend whose shift schedule aligned almost perfectly with his own, was just as terrible of a person as he was and liked to join in when he started mocking the ruder customers. She made the monotony of the job bearable-- well, her and his favorite customer.Bucky Barnes had been a regular at the shop for as long as Tony had been working there. The first time Tony had seen him, he’d begged Natasha to let him take the man’s order, then promptly ruined any and all chances of Bucky ever liking him by saying he had a fake name. Natasha had laughed for hours when their shift ended, but, somehow, Tony hadn’t scared Bucky off for good. The man came in like clockwork on Tuesdays and Thursdays, the same way he always had.If Tony put a little bit more effort into his appearance on those days and made sure he manned the register, well, it was nobody’s business but his own.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 10
Kudos: 267





	sweetness

**Author's Note:**

> technically today's prompt was post-apocalypse au but i'm no good at those so i used a joker and did a coffee shop au instead
> 
> enjoy!!

Tony had thought he’d hate working as a barista, but the free coffee after every shift went a long way towards sweetening the deal. It also helped that Natasha, his friend whose shift schedule aligned almost perfectly with his own, was just as terrible of a person as he was and liked to join in when he started mocking the ruder customers. She made the monotony of the job bearable-- well, her and his favorite customer.

Bucky Barnes had been a regular at the shop for as long as Tony had been working there. The first time Tony had seen him, he’d begged Natasha to let him take the man’s order, then promptly ruined any and all chances of Bucky ever liking him by saying he had a fake name. Natasha had laughed for hours when their shift ended, but, somehow, Tony hadn’t scared Bucky off for good. The man came in like clockwork on Tuesdays and Thursdays, the same way he always had. 

If Tony put a little bit more effort into his appearance on those days and made sure he manned the register, well, it was nobody’s business but his own. 

The bell above the door of the shop rang, catching Tony’s attention. His cheeks flushed darkly in a Pavlovian response to seeing Bucky come into the shop. Bucky should’ve looked out of place in his dark suit (he worked private security, Tony knew, and  _ not  _ because he stalked the guy online. It didn’t count if his social media was public), but familiarity made his edges blend into the casual air of the coffee shop. 

Bucky shot Tony a smile as he walked up to the counter. Tuesday afternoons were never their busiest, so there wasn’t a line. Tony wished there was one, if only so he’d have a moment to compose himself after seeing the saucy wink and somewhat obscene hand gesture Natasha flashed at him. But Bucky was at the counter already, so Tony took a breath and put on a smile.

“Hey, Bucky, you’re in early,” Tony greeted. Bucky normally came in a little later during their lunch rush on Tuesdays, so he never got the chance to talk to Tony. Now, the shop was mostly empty. “What can I get for you?”

“Your number?” joked Bucky. Tony didn’t know what to say-- of  _ course  _ he wanted to give Bucky his number, but there was no way the other man actually wanted it. Luckily, he was spared from having to answer by Bucky continuing his order. “I’m thinking something sweet today, doll,” he said, graciously ignoring the small  _ eep!  _ Tony let out at the pet name.

“Oh, so not your usual black coffee with extra angst?” teased Tony. “Are you feeling okay? Should I call an ambulance and let them know? Oh my god, have you been body swapped?”

“Your service today is exceptional,” Bucky deadpanned with a roll of his eyes. “I just wanted something sweeter this time, is that a crime?”

“Of course not, sir, would you care for a recommendation?” Tony used his best customer service voice, though his eyes glinted with mischief. 

Bucky’s gaze grew heated. “I--”

“Tony, stop it with your bad flirting and get the guy’s order!” Natasha interrupted from down the counter where she was cleaning the espresso machine.

“Nat!” Tony hissed, hands flailing wildly. She’d promised she wouldn’t say anything about his crush! Now he was totally going to tell Pepper about Natasha’s own hopeless customer crush and Natasha would have no one but herself to blame. “Why are you like this?”

“Sorry,” Natasha shrugged, unrepentant. “Watching you two dance around each other was making me sick. Barnes, it’s your move, and know that if you fuck up, I know several people that will hide a body for me, no questions asked.”

“ _ Natasha _ ,” Tony buried his head in his hands as the woman flounced off to the supply room, patting him on the shoulder as she passed. To Bucky, he said, “Sorry about her. She’s incorrigible.”

“Oh, definitely, but she does make an excellent point,” said Bucky. A light flush stained his cheeks, bringing out the pale blue of his eyes. “It  _ is  _ my move, isn’t it?”

Tony’s mouth fell open. “Does that mean you’re ordering your coffee?”

As soon as he said it, he wanted to smack himself. Oh, god, he was so  _ stupid _ ! Why had he said that? Tony wanted to sink into the floor, or at least go home and scream into his pillow for a long time, but his shift didn’t end for another couple hours. Tony cursed everything he could think of in his head and tried not to meet Bucky’s eyes.

Bucky’s laughter brought him back to the moment. It was good-natured, not mocking at all. Tony chanced a look up at the man, only to be pinned in place by his fond gaze. “Tony, doll,” Bucky said when he got his breath back. “It means that I’m asking you out to dinner tonight, if you’d like?” 

Tony was stunned speechless. He was sure he looked like a fish out of water, mouth opening and closing uselessly. 

“His awkward silence means yes!” Natasha shouted from the back room. “He’s always like this, you’ll get used to it.”

Tony whirled around and considered throwing something through the open door. “You’re the worst!” he called. “I’m going to kill you!”

“Not tonight you won’t,” she poked her head through the doorway. “You have a date.”

Bucky cleared his throat. “So that’s a yes?” he asked hesitantly.

“It’s a yes,” Tony confirmed shyly. He knew his face was on fire, but he couldn’t stop smiling. “My shift ends at five, so we can meet here at six?”

“It’s a date,” said Bucky, grinning wider than Tony had ever seen. Tony wanted to say more, but he was afraid that if he opened his mouth, only pathetically sappy words were going to make it out. 

“Tony, you’re a terrible barista,” Natasha cut in. So lost in talking to Bucky, Tony hadn't even seen her coming. She took over the register by checking Tony with her hip and sending him stumbling. Bucky reached over the counter and caught him by the arm, keeping him upright. “You haven’t even taken this man’s order yet! You still want that sweet drink, Barnes?”

“I think I’m good,” Bucky said, his eyes never leaving Tony’s. “I’ve got all the sweetness I need right here.”

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos make me happy :))
> 
> come talk to me on tumblr [@imposter-human](https://imposter-human.tumblr.com/)


End file.
